Eyes no Himitsu
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Los magos son diferentes de país a país, pero eso no les impide conocerse e incluso crear lazos. Tampoco las fronteras impiden que unos sufran por los problemas de otros, así que ¿qué hacer? Obtener la paz en dos sitios al mismo tiempo es misión imposible... para quien no tenga una visión extraordinaria. [Regalo de cumpleaños para xotug]
1. Prólogo

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _no es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling; igualmente,_ Naruto _es de Masashi Kishimoto. Estoy tomando parte de ambos universos sin fines de lucro y con el único fin de hacer feliz a alguien que conmemora el día de su nacimiento. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _por si el párrafo anterior no les dio las suficientes pistas, esto es un_ crossover _. Habrá irregularidades (por no decir cambios descaradas) a detalles de ambas obras, al por mayor, así que si no les gusta semejante perspectiva, ya pueden irse retirando._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ **xotug** _, a quien le deseo que cumpla muchos años más y a quien hay que culpar por lo que están por leer. Cumpleañero, lo que importa es que a ti te guste y que yo me divierto escribiendo._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _10 de octubre de 1979._

 _Isla Katera (1), Archipiélago Senshi (2), Japón._

 _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konoha)._

Desde que el archipiélago Senshi se designó como sitio de entrenamiento de la Guardia Imperial, el Ministerio de Magia de Japón ordenó que se le hechizara como _inmarcable_. Los únicos que podían entrar y salir eran los residentes oficiales y unos pocos funcionarios autorizados para ello. Su sistema político era prácticamente independiente, por lo cual podían iniciarse y terminarse conflictos sin mucha interferencia externa, para desatino del Ministerio.

A finales de los años setenta, las diversas secciones del Escuadrón Ninja se recuperaban de lo que daban por llamar _Tercera Gran Guerra_. Habían surgido diferencias irreconciliables entre algunos de los líderes, lo cual llevó a pelear por el triunfo de su opinión, lo que visto desde fuera, le parecía al Ministro de Magia una pérdida de recursos y vidas humanas. Sin embargo, era obvio que la "gente de fuera" no comprendiera el enfrentamiento.

En fin, a finales de los años setenta, la Tercera Gran Guerra había terminado y se hizo recuento de los daños en el Escuadrón Ninja. Tratados de paz fueron firmados y se reestructuraron varios programas de entrenamiento. Poco a poco, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

Poco después, llegaron noticias del exterior, anunciando que en la isla de Gran Bretaña había estallado una guerra civil. Al Ministerio de Magia de Japón llegó una solicitud de ayuda, que se canalizó al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para su análisis. El jefe de dicho departamento no consideró apropiado apoyar a Reino Unido, pero poco después, la información llegó a oídos de los líderes de la Guardia Imperial, quienes apelando directamente al Emperador, consiguieron permiso para enviar a unos cuantos de los suyos allá.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, llegó el otoño al archipiélago, acompañado de un ambiente de paz que complacía a todos sus habitantes. Nadie imaginaba que pudieran tener algo de qué preocuparse, con los ánimos de todos los Kage (3) calmados al fin.

Fue entonces que llegó el diez de octubre. Aquella fecha no se olvidaría fácilmente.

En apariencia, todo estaba normal, a excepción de que intentaban encontrar al Cuarto Hokage (4), y recibían como respuesta que debió salir inesperadamente de la población principal de la isla, la _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ , conocida también como _Konoha_ o la _Aldea de la Hoja_. Una mujer recordaba haber visto a la esposa del Hokage el día anterior, pero no sabía nada más al respecto.

En cierto momento de la noche, se escuchó una explosión en las afueras del poblado, lo cual hizo a la gente girar las cabezas en todas direcciones, al tiempo que una fuerte sacudida del suelo hacía vibrar las paredes de diversos edificios y claro, a varios transeúntes. Lo que se encontraron al localizar la fuente del ruido no era alentador.

Un enorme zorro, de pelaje rojizo y con muchas colas, emitió un furioso rugido.

El pánico se esparció rápidamente entre los civiles, quienes fueron evacuados con los aprendices más jóvenes, en tanto los ninjas de mayor rango iban a controlar aquella eventualidad. Estaban preocupados y con toda la razón: conociendo a la criatura y lo que de ella se contaba, no podía esperarse nada bueno de su presencia.

Fueron momentos de confusión en los cuales el Tercer Hokage, ya jubilado, intentó ayudar en todo lo posible, aunque apenas pudo hacer algo. Poco después el Cuarto se hizo cargo, pero fueron contados aquellos que se enteraron de lo que debió realizar para contener la amenaza.

De aquel día, quedaron dos recuerdos bien grabados en la memoria de la gente de Katera.

Uno, el Cuarto Hokage había muerto en cumplimiento de su deber.

Dos, el monstruoso zorro ahora estaba sellado en un niño recién nacido.

Ese día traería consecuencias y a su vez, los sucesos en él eran una consecuencia, pero nadie lo sabría hasta mucho, mucho después.

–&–

 _31 de octubre de 1981._

 _Isla de Gran Bretaña._

 _Valle de Godric._

El estallido se oyó amortiguado, pero los vecinos no le dieron importancia, debido al jolgorio por la noche de Halloween. No fue sino hasta que alguien avistó humo que provenía de una posición cercana, que las cosas comenzaron a degenerar en miedo.

El alguacil de Valle de Godric, acompañado por algunos voluntarios, emprendió la marcha hacia donde suponían que era el origen del humo. El grupo fue a dar a una de las calles laterales, que era poco transitada en días de fiesta como aquel y además, con una actividad tranquila por parte de los habitantes. Algunos de los residentes en aquella vía, por cierto, rodeaban la entrada a una de las propiedades, estirando cuellos o cuchicheando con el de junto.

Al ver llegar al alguacil, el grupo le abrió paso para que se diera cuenta, por sí mismo, de la gravedad del desastre.

Una casa estaba parcialmente destruida, como si una bomba hubiera estallado en la planta superior y no hubiera conseguido hacer todo el daño que pretendía.

En segundos, el hombre de la ley organizó lo que debía hacerse. Pidió a sus voluntarios que entraran con cuidado y buscara sobrevivientes, a la vez que pedía a los vecinos que alguno de ellos le permitiera telefonear a la central más cercana. Aquello debía investigarlo gente con más rango que él, además de que quería garantizar la seguridad de sus conciudadanos…

Al día siguiente, varias personas en Valle de Godric tendrían un considerable hueco en su memoria sobre la noche de Halloween de ese año.

–&–

(1) _El nombre está formado por_ ka _(otra pronunciación de_ hi _,_ fuego _) y_ tera _(_ templo _). Literalmente significa_ Templo del Fuego.

(2) _El vocablo_ senshi _, en japonés, quiere decir_ soldado _,_ guerrero _._

(3) _En japonés,_ kage _significa_ sombra.

(4) _Literalmente,_ sombra de fuego.

–&–

 _Sean bienvenidos a una de las locuras más grandes en las que me he metido. En serio, agradezcan al del cumpleaños: de no ser por su petición, ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza escribir esto._

 _Quizá pocos lo sepan, pero además de HP, también me gusta Naruto, aunque la historia de cómo llegué a ese manga es curiosa (Bell rueda los ojos mientras sonríe con sarcasmo). Mientras que de HP he escrito montones de fics, de Naruto solo tengo uno, lo cual fue parte de la razón por la que me lanzara a escribir este regalo. Y sí, antes de que lo piensen, fusionar Naruto con HP puede sonar raro, incluso imposible, pero la manera en que pienso hacerlo es una que espero que funcione._

 _Y ya sé que el prólogo es corto y que no parece decir gran cosa, pero conforme transcurra la historia, espero que le hallen un poco más de sentido. Eso y que ojalá al chico del cumpleaños_ _le guste_ _, claro está, ¿qué sería de mí si el regalo no gusta?_

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	2. 01 - Los cimientos

_**Renuncia de derechos:** _ Harry Potter _no es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling; igualmente,_ Naruto _es de Masashi Kishimoto. Estoy tomando parte de ambos universos sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de hacer feliz a alguien que conmemora el día de su nacimiento. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _por si el párrafo anterior no les dio las suficientes pistas, esto es un_ crossover _. Habrá irregularidades (por no decir cambios descaradas) a detalles de ambas obras, al por mayor, así que si no les gusta semejante perspectiva, ya pueden irse retirando._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ **xotug** _, a quien felicito con entusiasmo, deseándole que cumpla muchos años más y a quien hay que culpar por lo que están a punto de leer. No te preocupes, cumpleañero, lo que importa es que a ti te guste y que yo me divierto escribiendo._

* * *

 **Los cimientos.**

 _1 de noviembre de 1981._

 _Isla Katera, Archipiélago Senshi, Japón._

 _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konoha)._

Por donde se mirara, la orgullosa Aldea de la Hoja no mostraba rastros de aquella noche de octubre, hacía un par de años. Los magos civiles hacían reparaciones impecables, ayudados de vez en cuando por los magos ninjas de rango genin (1). La gente, en general, estaba decidida a olvidar lo más posible el incidente, siguiendo adelante con sus vidas.

Eso incluía hacer de la vista gorda a ciertos detalles extraños que llegaban a presentarse, pero siendo ninjas la mayoría, ¿quién no hacía algo extraño de vez en cuando?

En uno de los extremos de la aldea, se asentaban el barrio de los Uchiha, uno de los clanes más reconocidos dentro del archipiélago, que vivía en la isla Katera prácticamente desde que se fundó al Escuadrón Ninja como se conocía en la actualidad. El clan Uchiha eran responsables de la Policía del archipiélago, así que no era irregular que sus más destacados miembros se ausentaran por periodos prolongados, algunos incluso saliendo del país, y que volvieran sin mayor revuelo.

Lo que llamó la atención aquella tarde de noviembre fue que el Uchiha que volvía a su barrio con toda tranquilidad fuera Itachi.

No teniendo ni una década de vida, Itachi Uchiha era conocido como un prodigio, hasta dentro de su propio clan. Aunque apenas se había graduado de la Academia Ninja y que, en teoría, no tenía autorización para salir en solitario a misión alguna, de alguna forma consiguió que su padre firmara un permiso de viaje, con lo cual se le permitió cruzar las puertas principales de la aldea, sin que ello implicara que revelara sus motivos… o su destino final, ya que estamos.

—Buenas tardes, Itachi-kun —saludó una mujer de ropaje sencillo en azul oscuro, dedicándole una leve sonrisa—. ¿Todo va bien?

El niño, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, dio a entender que se hallaba perfectamente y siguió su camino. La mujer no se lo tomó a mal: Itachi también era conocido por su carácter serio, sobre todo si acababa de cumplir con un asunto oficial.

Al poco rato, Itachi llegó a su casa, delante de la cual se detuvo un momento, inhalando profundamente y luego dejando escapar el aire con lentitud.

—Es hora… —musitó. Acto seguido, deslizó la puerta corrediza—. Ya llegué —se anunció.

—Bienvenido —casi de inmediato, una mujer de cabello oscuro se asomó—. ¿Todo bien?

Itachi no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Me alegro. Vamos a desayunar, ¿podrías ir por tu hermano?

Después de asentir por segunda vez, el niño se adentró en la casa, la cual era un drástico cambio tras pasar unos días fuera. Lo que más llamaba su atención fue la diferencia en la iluminación al ir a las habitaciones, ¿por qué habría tan pocas ventanas?

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, Itachi dejó esos pensamientos de lado y fue al dormitorio de su hermano pequeño, que ya estaba despierto, aunque se frotaba los ojos para despejarse.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —saludó con voz suave.

—Aniki (2) —pronunció el más pequeño, sonriendo de forma somnolienta.

—A cambiarse, es hora de desayunar.

Mientras su obstinado hermano hacía intentos por vestirse solo, Itachi se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos por un largo instante, o eso le pareció. Más que nada, pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que sería de él, de los Uchiha, si acaso el plan salía mal.

—Estoy listo, aniki.

El aludido dio un respingo apenas perceptible, antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa a su hermano. Para la edad que tenía, Sasuke tenía buena coordinación motriz, así que sus prendas solo estaban ligeramente torcidas.

—Andando.

El más pequeño asintió y siguió al otro, con pasitos que sonaban con más firmeza de la usual en niños de dos años. Sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, Itachi se enorgullecía de esos pequeños logros de Sasuke, imaginando su futuro como un colega ninja.

Al entrar al comedor, Itachi cambió de inmediato su expresión a una neutra, muy parecida a la que empleaba cuando estaba fuera de casa, pensando que le haría falta.

Tuvo razón: a la mesa ya estaba sentado su padre, con la vista fija en sus alimentos.

—Buenos días, papá.

—Buenos días, padre.

—Buenos días. Itachi, ¿te has reportado ya con Hokage–sama? (3)

—Sí, padre.

—En ese caso, después del entrenamiento matutino, pasa por la estación de policía.

En esa ocasión, Itachi se limitó a asentir, procurando que su padre lo viera, mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a ocupar su sitio.

Aquello era una batalla más, se dijo. El plan debía ser infalible.

–&–

 _2 de noviembre de 1981._

 _Londres, Inglaterra, isla de Gran Bretaña._

 _Ministerio de Magia._

La comunidad mágica de Reino Unido se sentía herida, tras años de soportar el horror y las sombras creadas por Voldemort y sus seguidores (que se llamaban a sí mismos _mortífagos_ ), por lo que la recuperación de su modo de vida sería lenta. Eso lo sabían todos, agradeciendo de paso el apoyo de la ministra Bagnold a las diversas celebraciones que sucedieron a la caída de uno de los brujos más peligrosos del último siglo.

Sin embargo, no todo era alivio y fiesta tras salir de un periodo tan complicado. Había magos y brujas que debían permanecer en constante alerta, pues aunque había caído el líder del bando oscuro, muchos de sus seguidores seguían sueltos, al acecho, sin duda esperando la oportunidad de continuar con sus fechorías.

—¿Aún nada?

El Cuartel General de Aurores, en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia, era un hervidero de actividad y rumores. Los aurores no se distraían de su objetivo principal, el devolver la paz al país, aunque en ocasiones resultara algo difícil de conseguir.

—No, señor.

Al frente del Cuartel se hallaba en esos momentos un hombre cuya melena le daba aspecto de león. Las canas comenzaban a aparecer, pero su mirada era firme y severa. Los colegas que tenía enfrente, de diversas formas, evitaban mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Pides resultados de la noche a la mañana, Scrimgeour —espetó un hombre de aspecto imponente, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—No debería haber demasiados problemas para conseguirlos, ¿o sí, Moody?

El aludido hizo una mueca, pero no replicó. Sabía que no valía la pena.

—Es una de las personas más buscadas del país, por Merlín, ¡alguien forzosamente debió haberlo visto en algún lado!

—Tenemos entendido que es un mago muy hábil —intervino una mujer de cara redonda y semblante amable.

—Lo es, Longbottom, pero eso no significa que esté en su mejor momento. Hay que aprovecharse de eso, ¿han entendido?

—¿A quién se le ocurrió ponerlo a cargo? —masculló un hombre alto y de pelo rubio, junto a la mujer de cara redonda.

—A nadie. Parece que no tenían a otra persona disponible.

—¿Y qué hay de Moody?

—¿Es en serio, Frank? Moody puede ser extraordinario, pero lo suyo no es guardar el fuerte.

—Los oí —de pronto, el mencionado Moody estaba detrás del rubio y la mujer, quienes dieron un respingo—. Alerta permanente, jóvenes, siempre se los he dicho. Y tu mujer tiene razón, Longbottom, lo mío es estar en el campo de batalla.

—Disculpe, Moody. Solo creí…

—¿Qué? ¿Que tendría mejores ideas que Scrimgeour? Posiblemente, pero prefiero ponerlas en práctica que esperar una autorización.

Los Longbottom intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa a Moody.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a participar en la búsqueda de hoy?

—Eso tenemos pensado —Frank Longbottom asintió con la cabeza—. Alice y yo pensamos que es demasiado… _incongruente_ su proceder. Debe recordar, Moody, que él…

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero en estos tiempos no podemos confiarnos.

—Ya todo está bien, Moody —reconvino Alice Longbottom con suavidad.

—No creeré en ello hasta ver a todos los mortífagos en Azkaban. Empezando por ese traidor.

Tras decir eso, Moody dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los Longbottom con un mal sabor de boca. Presentían que su colega estaba más enfurecido con la traición que con el hecho de buscar a un mortífago fugado.

El problema era que ellos no creían que Sirius Black fuera mortífago ni traidor. Solo que no tenían modo de demostrarlo.

–&–

(1) _Un_ genin _es el de más abajo en la escala ninja; esto es, se le considera un aprendiz._

(2) _La palabra_ aniki _es una manera de decir_ hermano mayor.

(3) _El honorífico_ –sama _se emplea para una persona respetable, que en ocasiones también es la de mayor rango en el ámbito de quien la pronuncia._

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean (¡por fin!) a la continuación del crossover que estoy regalando. Según yo, a estas alturas iba a tener más avanzada la historia, pero claro, la inspiración es una ingrata que me ayuda cuando quiere, así que debo hacer lo que puedo con las pocas ideas que me vienen a la mente y claro, con el (escaso) tiempo libre del que dispongo. Pero que sepa el receptor del regalo que no lo dejaré botado. Antes muere mi vaca de hambre y deshonra (?)_

 _No quise verme muy obvia en este capítulo con ciertos detalles, que oficialmente viene a ser el primero, pero es que si quiero avanzar rápido, debo serlo. Eso es más que nada apreciación personal, porque me conozco: si intento hacerme la misteriosa demasiado tiempo, alargaré esto hasta el infinito y solo cuento con menos de un mes para terminar, según las reglas del tópico correspondiente. Pero esos son mis problemas y no convienen ser tratados en esta ocasión._

 _Así las cosas y habiendo sentado bases para lo que se viene, ¿alguien puede adivinar por dónde van algunos de los tiros de la trama? ¿Quiénes serán importantes? ¿Quiénes aparecerán como simple recurso argumental? ¿Qué cambiará del canon y qué no de ambas historias reunidas aquí? Sí, los invito a responder eso porque por una vez, no quiero dar pistas. Los haré pensar. Y una de dos: me lo agradecerán o me maldecirán. He dicho._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. 02 - Las alianzas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _no es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling; igualmente,_ Naruto _es de Masashi Kishimoto. Estoy tomando parte de ambos universos sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de hacer feliz a alguien que conmemora el día de su nacimiento. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _por si el párrafo anterior no les dio las suficientes pistas, esto es un_ crossover _. Habrá irregularidades (por no decir cambios descaradas) a detalles de ambas obras, al por mayor, así que si no les gusta semejante perspectiva, ya pueden irse retirando._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ **xotug** _, a quien felicito con entusiasmo, deseándole que cumpla muchos años más y a quien hay que culpar por lo que están a punto de leer. No te preocupes, cumpleañero, lo que importa es que a ti te guste y que yo me divierto escribiendo._

* * *

 **Las alianzas.**

 _3 de noviembre de 1981._

 _Isla Katera, Archipiélago Senshi, Japón._

 _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konoha)._

Para ser otoño, el clima ya se sentía muy frío. Era como si quisiera, de alguna forma, poner sobre aviso a todos los habitantes del archipiélago, acerca de que algo malo podría pasar.

Sin embargo, ese solo era el pensamiento de una persona, quien podía considerarse un nuevo residente desde hacía solo un par de días. Aquel ambiente no acababa de gustarle, pero era mucho más pacífico de lo que imaginó en un principio.

—Buenos días —saludó una voz infantil increíblemente seria.

Sabía de quién era la voz. El mocoso Uchiha había llegado a su visita diaria. Aunque le resultara extraño el ser vigilado por un niño, debía admitir que le vio hacer cosas que no cualquier adulto podría ejecutar con la misma perfección y sangre fría.

—Buenos días —correspondió al saludo—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Mejor de lo que creí.

Ese era el diálogo inicial de ambos, siempre igual. A continuación, Itachi entraría a la sencilla casa, directamente al salón, lo cual significaba que no debía tardar en llevar algo de beber allí.

Sin embargo, ese día Itachi no entró enseguida. Se quedó de pie en el umbral unos segundos más de lo normal, observando fijamente a su anfitrión, antes de tenderle algo que, apenas notó, escondía a su espalda.

—¿Eso qué es? —se interesó, muy a su pesar.

— _Daifuku_. Pensé que sería adecuado.

—¿Adecuado?

Itachi asintió, al tiempo que movía un poco lo que extendía, invitando al otro a tomarlo.

—Anda, pasa. Están en el salón, como siempre.

Itachi dio una cabezada y obedeció. Realmente ese chiquillo era demasiado… ¿Maduro? ¿Curtido? No sabía definirlo. Lo que sí podía asegurar era que muchos querrían su cerebro y sus agallas.

—Les habría traído algo más, pero no podía sin dar explicaciones.

—¿De qué hablas, niño?

—Me lo contó mi primo. Hoy…

—Déjalo. No importa. No ahora.

—¿De verdad?

Por un momento, Itachi realmente se vio como el niño que era, con aquella expresión de genuino desconcierto adornando su rostro. Parecía entender que había cometido una equivocación sin saber cómo ni por qué.

—Aún así agradezco tu intención. ¿Ya tienes los documentos?

Itachi recuperó su semblante serio al oír la cuestión, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Se los daré en la sala y se los leeré todos. ¿Necesita copias en su idioma?

—Sería ideal, pero también sospechoso.

—Siempre pueden conjurarse y esconderse.

—Esconderse sí, pero para el hechizo de conjuración que insinúas, necesito un conocimiento básico del idioma a traducir, el cual no tengo.

—En ese caso, me encargaré yo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles serán los nombre?

—Kurono Tenrou y Uchiha Kiseki.

Quiso preguntar qué significaban, pero prefirió quedarse callado, al menos de momento. Acto seguido, ambos entraron a la sala, donde vieron a una niña de cabello oscuro sentada en un sofá, con un bebé en brazos.

—Hola, Izumi.

El saludo de Itachi, según pudo fijarse, sonaba menos frío dirigido a la niña, quien retiró la vista del bebé y sonrió levemente, a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cómo está Kiseki?

—¿Así se llama? —inquirió la niña a su vez, mirando de nuevo al bebé—. Está bien. Ya pude hacer que se durmiera.

—Me alegro. ¿Te parece bien vivir con Kiseki y con Kurono-san?

—¿Con el señor?

La niña lo miró entonces, sorprendida. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no le temía, lo cual era una novedad en sí, considerando los recientes acontecimientos.

—Sí. No te pasará nada malo, lo prometo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿cómo podía ese niño hablar de aquella manera? Era como un adulto en miniatura, preocupándose por otros cuando normalmente, sería al revés.

Claro que, de donde él venía, los niños no solían ser preparados para el combate desde que empezaban a andar.

—Yo… Está bien, Itachi-kun. ¿Pero no nos mirarán raro?

—No, ya lo arreglé. Tú solo ayuda a cuidar de Kiseki y todo estará bien.

La niña asintió, un poco más feliz que antes, para luego centrarse completamente en el bebé.

—Niño, acompáñame a la cocina.

Contrario a lo que deseaba, Itachi no se sorprendió por el pedido, sino que se limitó a asentir y lo siguió fuera de la habitación. Al llegar a su destino, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me resulta difícil confiar en alguien de tu edad para esto, pero no tengo alternativa. He visto tus intenciones y lo que puedes hacer, y sé que hay opciones peores. De momento, solo tengo curiosidad por un par de cosas.

—¿Solo un par?

—Sí, aunque seguramente luego querré preguntar más. En fin, la primera es ¿qué significan los nombres que nos has dado?

—El suyo es una traducción casi exacta del que ya tenía —respondió Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación—. Y _Kiseki_ … Significa "milagro". Lo consideré apropiado.

—Me causa gracia, si soy sincero. Y lo segundo es… ¿vas a buscar a quien te pedí?

—Por supuesto. Tengo que quedarme unas semanas, pero en cuanto pueda, solicitaré permiso para volver a salir. Si lo que me dijo es cierto, no me costará trabajo encontrarlo.

—Muchas gracias, niño. Ahora veo por qué les tenía tanto aprecio.

—¿Quién? ¿El primo de…?

El otro asintió, apretando los labios y los puños. Todo era demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso, como para pensar en ello sin más, aunque fuera necesario.

—Algún día, si quiere, puedo contarle toda la historia —ofreció Itachi con cautela.

Aquel que sería Tenrou Kurono desde ese día, tras una larga pausa, asintió con la cabeza.

Pasarían años antes que alguien volviera a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre.

–&–

 _23 de diciembre de 1981._

 _Suffolk, oeste de Inglaterra, isla de Gran Bretaña._

 _Parque Nacional The Broads._

El área conocida como _The Broads_ , que abarcaba partes de Norfolk y Suffolk, no era explorada por alguien que apenas la conociera. Aunque prácticamente llana, había puntos en los cuales ni los más valientes guardas se aventuraban.

En el parque nacional The Broads, en Suffolk, podía uno considerarse afortunado si quería ir a un punto remoto del sitio con un guía experto; en caso contrario, mejor quedarse en las áreas consideradas como seguras, so pena de sufrir las consecuencias.

—Buen trabajo. Pueden retirarse. Feliz Navidad.

Un muelle era testigo del final de la jornada de algunas personas que se ocupaban del parque. Eran pocos los que, con el anuncio, podían ir directamente a casa, porque la mayor parte venían de trabajar en los botes y tenían algunas tareas pendientes.

—¡Howell! —llamó alguien desde el inicio del camino que, poco a poco, los trabajadores recorrían para irse—. ¡Te buscan!

El aludido era un hombre delgaducho, de ropa remendada y abundante pelo castaño salpicado de canas. Solo quienes habían hablado más de cinco minutos con él sabían que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, cosa que por su aspecto pocos hubieran creído.

—¿A mí? —se extrañó Howell, arrugando la frente y apurando el paso.

Quien lo llamara poco antes, un hombre muy alto y fornido, le hacía señas para indicarle dónde estaba aquella persona que lo buscaba, antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse con una sonrisita sarcástica en el rostro. Howell no lo comprendió hasta llegar a donde estaba…

—¿Quién eres tú?

Ante Howell se hallaba un chiquillo de pelo negro, ojos también negros y unas ojeras incipientes. Vestía de negro casi por completo, a excepción del pantalón, que era gris. En la frente llevaba una banda de tela, parecida a esas que los deportistas solían usar, y a la cintura le colgaba una bolsa pequeña de cuero. A la espalda, cargaba con una mochila.

—He traído un mensaje para usted, señor —el niño se descolgó a medias la mochila para hurgar en ella, sacando al segundo siguiente un sobre de pergamino que estiró en su dirección —. Dependiendo de su respuesta, estoy autorizado a contestar sus preguntas.

¿Qué pasaba allí? Howell cada vez se ponía más a la defensiva, pero aún así tomó el sobre que se le tendía. Lo miró distraídamente, fijándose mejor en el selló cuando estaba a punto de romperlo, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—En ese caso, tal vez este no sea el mejor sitio para hablar —indicó—. Sígueme.

Para su sorpresa, el niño asintió y obedeció, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle a Howell muy extraño. Mientras caminaba a la salida del parque, se preguntó quién sería el chiquillo y de parte de quién vendría, aunque en principio, ya había descartado que fuera un asunto muggle. El mensaje en pergamino anunciaba a gritos que aquel era un asunto de magia.

Casi no había personas en el camino que llevaba del parque a la población más cercana, por lo que Howell aprovechó para abrir el sobre y leerlo, sin dejar de andar. El niño, como pudo observar de reojo, no perdía el ritmo, aunque no llegaban a trotar.

Pronto el adulto se distrajo de todo, en cuanto comprendió lo que implicaban las primeras líneas de aquel mensaje. Casi se detuvo a causa de la sorpresa, pero pronto se recuperó, aunque sus pasos parecían hacerse cada vez más rápido. No fue sino hasta que terminó de leer que, poco a poco, redujo la velocidad, girándose hacia el misterioso niño.

—¿Sabes lo que me has traído? —inquirió Howell—. Me refiero al contenido.

—No con exactitud, solo algunos detalles.

—Entonces sabes quién escribió esto.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y no temes represalias por ayudarle a…? Bueno, a esta _persona_.

El chiquillo arrugó un poco la frente, pero según observó Howell, no era por estar asustado o disgustado, sino que parecía simplemente reflexivo.

—Sé más de la situación de lo que usted cree —terminó diciendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…?

—Necesito la respuesta al mensaje antes de contestar ese tipo de preguntas, señor.

Howell frunció el ceño, meditando seriamente lo que debía hacer a continuación. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, solo que estaba inseguro por las posibles consecuencias.

Al segundo siguiente, recordó la razón para haberse ido a Suffolk y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, apenas perceptible, con indudable ironía.

—La respuesta es sí —dijo en un murmullo.

El niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le tendió una mano.

Howell no sabía en lo que se metía, pero esperaba recibir pronto una buena explicación.

–&–

 _25 de diciembre de 1981._

 _Isla Katera, Archipiélago Senshi, Japón._

 _Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (Konoha)._

En Japón, la Navidad se celebraba de manera diferente que en occidente. Lo que más deseaban los jóvenes de esa temporada eran las vacaciones de invierno, para dejar atrás los libros y los deberes, aunque fuera por un par de semanas.

En las islas del archipiélago Senshi, no era la excepción. Niños y jóvenes de todas las edades gozaban con la perspectiva de no asistir a las aulas hasta después de Año Nuevo, organizando antes todo tipo de reuniones.

En Konoha, la gente observaba con curiosidad el cielo, sobre todo si se nublaba, ante la posibilidad de alguna nevada. La temperatura había descendido lo suficiente como para esperarla, aunque nunca sabían, a ciencia cierta, si ocurriría o no.

Fue en ese ambiente que Itachi Uchiha fue visto por el barrio de su clan, camino hacia el extremo más cercano a la entrada del mismo. Correspondía con asentimientos a los saludos que le dirigían, los cuales no eran pocos. Ese día, muchos parecían estar en las angostas calles del barrio, aunque el frío calara si no te abrigabas adecuadamente.

Pronto, el niño llamó a la puerta de cierta casa con una mano, ya que en la otra cargaba un bulto cuadrado envuelto en tela. Esperó pacientemente, oyendo al poco rato pasos en el interior de la vivienda. La práctica le hizo adivinar que eran de adulto y, al abrirse la puerta, no se equivocó.

—Buenos días —saludó, con una leve sonrisa, un hombre de pelo castaño—. ¿Cómo estás, Itachi?

—Bien, señor. He traído un regalo —alzó un poco su paquete—, ¿puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa, aunque Itachi arrugó la frente al escuchar risas infantiles que no conocía. La duda quedó despejada cuando, llegando a la sala, se encontró con que Izumi jugaba con el bebé de pelo negro y un chiquillo rubio.

—¿Quién es el niño?

—Esperábamos que pudieras ayudarnos con eso —intervino Tenrou Kurono, llegando en ese momento desde la cocina—. Mi amigo —señaló al castaño— salió ayer a comprar las provisiones para la cena y lo encontró en un callejón, escondido entre los contenedores de basura. Lo trajo aquí para que no pasara frío y bueno… —Tenrou hizo una mueca, antes de proseguir—, por la forma en que se comportaba, parecía asustado y confundido por cómo lo tratamos.

Itachi arqueó una ceja, decidiendo acercarse más a donde jugaban los pequeños con Izumi. Ella, al notarlo, le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual devolvió pidiendo silencio.

El niño de pelo negro se veía contento. Sonreía mucho ante los juegos de manos de Izumi, fijando sus vivos ojos verdes en los dedos de la niña. Itachi se sintió aliviado por eso, antes de fijarse mejor en el otro niño, en sus cabellos rubios, sus brillantes ojos azules y sus mejillas marcadas.

Sin querer, Itachi se puso tenso. Sabía que el pequeño rubio despertaba sus alarmas de alguna forma, pero hasta ese momento, se había enterado del por qué.

—Oí algo al respecto esta mañana —confió a los adultos minutos después, estando los tres en la cocina y hablando en voz lo suficientemente baja como para no ser oídos desde la sala—. Fui a la estación de policía y mi padre comentó que lo estaban buscando.

—¡Ah, entonces solo está perdido! —comentó el castaño, con un gesto de alivio.

—No exactamente. Hokage-sama lo tiene bajo vigilancia constante, así que debe haber puesto a la policía a buscarlo porque de algún modo, lograron abandonarlo en la calle.

—Un momento, ¿por qué tendrían vigilado a un niño? —espetó Tenrou.

—Es una larga historia. Digamos que él es… Importante. Importante y peligroso.

—¿Peligroso en qué sentido? —inquirió el castaño, reflexivo.

—No me está permitido decirlo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no es su culpa.

—Me recuerda a ti —murmuró Tenrou a su amigo, quien asintió con aire distraído.

—Puedo avisar que está aquí para que lo recojan. O llevarlo a la estación —ofreció Itachi.

—Dudo mucho que puedas sacar al niño sin que se ponga a llorar. Además, ¿para qué lo vas a devolver? ¿Para que lo vuelvan a tratar mal? A mí nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza de que lo encontramos en la calle porque no lo querían.

—Entonces, ¿querrían hacerse cargo de él? Podría convencer a Hokage-sama que estará mejor aquí que en otra parte.

—Si crees poder hacerlo, déjamelo a mí —pidió el castaño con amabilidad—. A propósito, ¿mis documentos están listos?

Itachi asintió.

—Han quedado a nombre de Tsukino Yuuki. ¿Quiere saber qué significa?

—No, puedo averiguarlo después —ante la mirada interrogante de los otros dos, el castaño explicó—. He decidido estudiar el idioma, al menos lo básico. No creo que sea conveniente depender demasiado de los hechizos de traducción y podría ayudarle a Ha… A Kiseki.

—Tal vez debería ponerme a ello también.

Sí, pensó Tenrou con pesar. Después de todo, él y _Yuuki_ dispondrían de mucho tiempo.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a otro capítulo. Querrán asesinarme por poner lo que acaban de leer, pero he tenido un error de cálculo terrible (y una inspiración más ingrata de lo normal), así que en el próximo capítulo le daré un cortón bastante brusco a lo que están leyendo. No significa, como aclaré en su momento al chico del cumpleaños, que le dejaré la historia botada, sino que es cumplir con un tecnicismo para no entrar a la nefasta Lista Negra del tópico correspondiente. Qué quieren, no me gusta ser vista como "non grata" en este mundillo (Bell rueda los ojos)._

 _En cuanto a lo que acaban de leer, como el título indica, quise exponer aquí lo que será el origen de acciones y relaciones futuras. Debido a mi peculiar estilo (por llamarlo de algún modo), no revelo demasiado al inicio de un longfic porque espero ir soltando todo conforme avanzo y claro, eso se presta a alargarlo cuanto quiera. Pero claro, puede resultar contraproducente si no tengo cuidado, como esta vez, que esperaba avanzar bastante antes de la fecha límite y nomás no pude. Repito: la historia continuará, pero no aquí y me llevará un tiempo organizar ideas para presentarlas como es debido. Seguro al cumpleañero le gusta eso._

 _En fin, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo episodio._


	4. 03 - Vislumbrando consecuencias

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _no es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling; igualmente,_ Naruto _es de Masashi Kishimoto. Estoy tomando parte de ambos universos sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de hacer feliz a alguien que conmemora el día de su nacimiento. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _por si el párrafo anterior no les dio las suficientes pistas, esto es un_ crossover _. Habrá irregularidades (por no decir cambios descaradas) a detalles de ambas obras, al por mayor, así que si no les gusta semejante perspectiva, ya pueden irse retirando._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ **xotug** _, a quien deseo que cumpla muchos años más y a quien hay que culpar por lo que han leído hasta ahora. No te preocupes por lo que diga este capítulo, cumpleañero, creo saber lo que estoy haciendo… y espero que quedes satisfecho._

* * *

 **Vislumbrando consecuencias.**

 _18 de junio de 1996._

 _Londres, Inglaterra._

 _El Atrio, Ministerio de Magia._

Los hechizos no dejaban de cruzar el vacío en todas direcciones.

Si un testigo hubiera querido describir la escena a detalle, no habría podido. Para conseguir semejante hazaña, se necesitaban más de dos ojos… o que hubiera allí un par en verdad extraordinario, con la capacidad de ver más allá de lo evidente.

—Eh, Sasuke, esto no me gusta, en serio.

El recién nombrado, un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, frunció el ceño. Sin moverse, giró los ojos un instante hacia la derecha, donde un joven rubio de ojos azules apretaba los labios, en una evidente mueca de preocupación.

—Nadie dijo que debía gustarte, torpe.

—¡No me llames torpe, tonto!

En vez de responder al insulto, como siempre hacía, el de pelo negro cerró los ojos por un segundo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, para después abrirlos y mostrar que ambos iris habían pasado a ser de color rojo, con unas pequeñas manchas oscuras semejantes a hélices.

—Ahora déjame observar, seguro tendremos que reportarlo después.

—¡Es verdad! Y yo debo asegurarme que el resto esté bien. Lo olvidaba, en serio.

—¿Y dices que no eres torpe?

El rubio, torciendo la boca, por una vez tampoco respondió a la provocación. Dejó que su compañero fijara la vista en el inusual suceso delante de ellos, para luego dar media vuelta, mover las manos a toda velocidad y con ello, acompañados de un "puf", aparecieran más rubios, todos idénticos al que ya estaba allí. Fácilmente superaban la docena.

—Todos saben a dónde deben ir. No vuelvan si no es con nuestros amigos.

Los recién aparecidos asintieron y poco a poco, se dispersaron. Increíblemente, todo ese movimiento no hizo que se fijaran en ellos.

—¡No tienes que pelear en mi contra, Harry!

Ambos, el rubio y Sasuke, arrugaron la frente ante la exclamación, fijándose en quien la había pronunciado. Aquel hombre de larga barba blanca y túnica oscura lucía imponente con su figura erguida y la varita en alto, pero tanto ellos como el recién nombrado Harry tenían una opinión no muy buena de él.

Un rayo rojo. El agua de la fuente se elevó poco a poco, formando una esfera. Una llamarada tomó la forma de una enorme serpiente.

—¿Estás seguro que Kiseki puede hacerse cargo? Da escalofríos, en serio.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo ha hecho Kiseki algo estúpido?

—No me refiero a eso, en serio. Pero esos dos…

Sasuke asintió. No había desviado la mirada en todo ese tiempo, por lo que entendía a la perfección la preocupación de su compañero. Aquel asunto parecía alargarse demasiado.

—Ah, ¿acaso Harry Potter está pensando en competir conmigo? —insinuó una voz aguda y fría, proveniente de un hombre de túnica negra y rostro que recordaba a una pálida serpiente.

—Seré como tú el día que el fuego congele —masculló un muchacho delgado y de pelo negro, cuyos ojos verdes parecían refulgir tras unos anteojos redondos—. Una cosa es estar en desacuerdo con Dumbledore y otra muy diferente pensar como tú, Ryddle.

—En ese caso, Harry, deberíamos unir fuerzas, es lo más…

—¿Lógico? ¿Razonable? —el joven movió la varita justo a tiempo para conjurar una barrera, antes que un rayo blanquecino lo alcanzara desde donde estaba aquel a quien llamara "Ryddle"—. Es posible. Pero da la casualidad de que tengo mis propios planes.

A continuación, el muchacho lanzó un rayo de luz roja hacia el mago de la barba blanca, quien hizo que la esfera de agua formada poco antes se interpusiera, salpicando por todas partes al estallar.

—Si no pretendes seguir los pasos de Voldemort, dime por qué…

—No tiene derecho a preguntar eso, Dumbledore. Lo he respetado tal como se espera de un estudiante hacia el director de su colegio y como mago, admiro sus capacidades, pero es todo.

—Detecto hostilidad en tu voz, Harry —intervino Ryddle, lanzando fuego con la varita a ambos, lo cual apenas si los sorprendió, antes que cada uno se salvara de ser incinerado.

—Probablemente. Tengo mis razones, las que por cierto, no son de tu incumbencia.

Fue en ese momento, para sorpresa de los otros dos, que Harry Potter demostró que tenía más de un método para pelear, al arrojarles a ambos unos objetos afilados y en punta, que lograron rozarles la cara y con eso, causarles cortes ligeros, aunque sangrantes. De ser aquella una situación distinta, el chico de anteojos habría hecho una broma sobre que la sangre de Ryddle seguía siendo roja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —siseó Ryddle, apretando los dientes.

—Harry, no entiendo exactamente qué te sucede, pero si lo habláramos…

—Profesor Dumbledore, si me conoce tan bien como cree, y si es tan inteligente como lo creen los demás magos, ya habría deducido dónde está el problema. Pero como no es así, no se lo pienso decir. En cuanto a Ryddle…

En ese momento, después de ser cubierto por una pequeña e inesperada nube de humo, Harry desapareció, dejando en su lugar lo que parecía un fragmento de la enorme fuente que, momentos antes, los tres duelistas destruyeran parcialmente con sus ataques.

—Me pregunto cómo hace eso y logra verse bien, en serio —masculló Naruto.

—Es cuestión de decir las palabras correctas al oponente justo cuando cree que te tiene.

Tanto el rubio como Sasuke dieron un leve respingo, antes de darse la vuelta.

—No es de buena educación hacerle eso a tus camaradas —indicó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero es una emergencia. ¿Y los demás?

—Mis clones fueron a buscarlos —respondió Naruto enseguida—. Deben llegar pronto, en serio.

—Gracias. Todo será más sencillo cuando nos vayamos.

—¿Qué va a pasar en el colegio ahora? —se interesó Sasuke.

—Nada bueno, creo. Ahora Dumbledore no va a dejarnos en paz.

—¡No se preocupen por eso, en serio! Algo se nos ocurrirá, ¿verdad, Kiseki?

El de ojos verdes asintió con una cabezada. Acto seguido, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, metió una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, donde una redondez delataba la presencia de algo que, si el plan había salido bien, muchos considerarían como perdido.

—Será mejor que vayamos yendo hacia la salida. Esos dos se han distraído lo suficiente.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, sin comprender, mientras que Sasuke decidió mirar hacia donde estuviera Harry poco antes. Allí, sin que le causara demasiada sorpresa, se topó con que Dumbledore y Ryddle habían reanudado los hechizos de ataque, enzarzados en una contienda de la cual desconocía los motivos, si es que Harry se había retirado.

—Andando, entonces —indicó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, para luego abrirlos y mostrarlos de nuevo de color negro.

—Espero un buen descanso después de esto, en serio —alegó Naruto por lo bajo.

Harry volvió a asentir, pero esta vez, como en pocas ocasiones, un nudo en el estómago le impidió hacer algún comentario sobre el final de semejante jornada.

Su vida estaba por dar un nuevo giro radical. Lo único que le quedaba por averiguar era si estaba dispuesto a seguir el camino que había decidido o se desviaría por alguna razón.

Ignoraba la respuesta a esas dudas, pero una cosa era segura: seguiría haciendo lo que considerara correcto, con tal de mantener a salvo a la gente que le importaba.

Lo demás, incluso alguien de la talla de Albus Dumbledore, no era indispensable.

–&–

 _Y aquí está, tal como prometí. El "cortón brusco" del fic. Me pareció adecuado dar a entender uno de los puntos que el autor de la petición quería, un duelo a tres bandas, pero más que nada, en la historia me está sirviendo para dejarlos en suspenso, por la futura continuación y porque quiero tenerlos una temporada elucubrando teorías (las cuales son más que bienvenidas, ¡ojalá alguien acierte algo!)._

 _¿Por qué elegir la incursión al Departamento de Misterios, junto con los duelos subsecuentes, como el escenario en el cual Harry parece pelear tanto contra Voldemort como contra Dumbledore? Si bien espero haber dejado claro que este Harry es del bando de los buenos, espero que también notaran que no está dispuesto a ser, a veces, simple espectador de su destino. Algo ha pasado para que Dumbledore no sea grato no solo para Harry, sino también para Naruto y Sasuke (¿se los esperaban en el Ministerio de Magia? Apuesto a que no). Es una de las tantas incógnitas que resolveré en la continuación, ¿quién iba a creer que escribiría una? Yo no, desde luego. Si desde que tomé la petición en el tópico de los cumpleaños, pensé que sería suicidio… (Imaginen aquí que ruedo los ojos por lo dramática que puedo ponerme a veces)._

 _En fin, de momento me despido. Atentos a mi perfil, porque cuando se publique algo con un título similar al de este fic (mezclando palabras en inglés y en japonés), será la maraña de eventos que explicarán este capítulo._

 _Haciendo reverencias al chico del cumpleaños y a todo aquel que leyó esto con mediano interés, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la continuación._


End file.
